


Keyhole (Замочная скважина)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Tokyo arrives at Palawan. But they still have a few days before the entire team is fully assembled.Токио прибывает на Палаван. Но до полного сбора всей команды у них есть ещё несколько дней.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Keyhole (Замочная скважина)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Токио просыпается в дурном настроении и мерный плеск волн за окном, так напоминающий о счастливых утрах на другом острове, лишь всё ухудшает. Едва раскрыв глаза она ощущает острое желание вскочить и мчаться - куда глаза глядят. Рвать и метать, крушить всё на своем пути. Быть может напиться. Чтобы позабыться, раствориться в усталости или физической боли, не важно. Чтобы натянутый узел в груди ослаб, позабылся - хоть на мгновение.

Однако вместо этого она лишь какое-то время просто лежит, свесив с кровати голову, пытаясь заглушить мысли и непрошенные воспоминания током крови в ушах. Единственное, что она сейчас может сделать - усмирить свой норов и ждать. Пока Профессор проверит всё по своим каналам, пока переправит в безопасное место старуху и девчонку, пока отправит сигнал об общем сборе остальным участникам команды.

И Токио ждёт, почти послушно - день, два. Пытаясь не пересекаться слишком сильно с этой частью его жизни, не пытаться становиться её частью - даже если бы могла. Просто плыть по течению, расходуя это время на восстановление сил и душевного равновесия - будто бы оно у неё когда-то было...

Солнце уже высоко, слепит глаза, пробиваясь сквозь кое-как задёрнутые шторы. Токио горько усмехается и прикрывает глаза, стараясь позабыть обо всём и всех, кроме основной цели любого своего действия с того проклятого дня - возвращения Рио. Какой угодно ценой.

За стеной, где располагается их спальня, слышится движение, голоса. Звонкий смех. И её окатывает волнами неконтролируемой ярости - сейчас не время для веселья! Где-то там правительство пытает Рио! 

Глаза Токио приоткрываются, превращаясь в узкий злой прищур. Сейчас не время - Профессор сказал, что всё решит. Не место. Но за стеной разносится настолько довольный голос хозяйки этого уголка рая, вернувшейся, по обыкновению, с утреннего купания, что сдержаться просто нет сил. Быть может для их лидера она и своя, вот только у Токио нет совершенно никаких причин ей доверять. Терпеть её присутствие рядом. И этот смех, что разносится по дому, режет уши. 

Токио локальным ураганом скатывается с постели, только чудом при этом не свернув себе шею. Инспектор снова смеётся. И облик улыбающегося Рио - такого юного, такого счастливого, такого красивого и наполненного жизнью, невольно встаёт перед глазами... 

\- Нет.

Токио на мгновение замирает у приоткрытых дверей в комнату, полагая, что это он ей - даже не видя, не слыша. Как и ураган она порой может быть до страшного тиха. Но Профессор не делает ни движения в её сторону и сбитая ярость сменяется недоумением, вынуждая разобраться в том, что происходит, прежде чем наносить разрушения. 

Инспектор же не удостаивает Профессора и взглядом, оставляя наконец в покое штору у второй двери, и проходя внутрь комнаты. Спокойно тянется за полотенцем, чтобы стереть с волос и кожи капли солёной воды, пока он занят уборкой постели. 

Однако, вопреки какой-либо логике, когда его женщина становится на пару шагов ближе, Профессор как заевшая пластинка повторяет:   
\- Не вздумай.

Токио не ясно с чего вдруг он решил командовать в пустоту - у всех свои тараканы, а у него особенно. Но Инспектор закатывает глаза с оскорблённым видом и спрашивает как он спал, о завтраке. Какую-то ещё полнейшую ерунду, и Токио уже совсем было собирается бодрым пинком распахнуть дверь, покончив с этим затянувшимся подсматриванием в замочную скважину... 

\- Нет!!

В тот момент, когда Профессор ослабляет свою бдительность, оставив идеально разглаженную простыню и педантично расставленные подушки в покое, и тянется за покрывалом, Инспектор без лишних слов плюхается на кровать, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что с её ног на белоснежную ткань осыпаются не смытые песчинки. Глядя на его возмущённое лицо снова смеётся - заливисто, звонко. Заразительно.

Ухватив за подол рубахи, тянет его, сопротивляющегося лишь для вида, на себя... 

Токио закатывает глаза - эти двое ведут себя, словно влюблённые глупые подростки. До противного приторно. Помешать им сейчас - лучшее дело, самая сладкая месть. Испортить, отравить разлагающим её ядом последние их дни в этом маленьком раю. 

Вот только на лице Профессора - Серхио, в его изменившейся на мгновение позе, когда он в ходе шутливой возни заключает брыкающуюся возлюбленную в тёплый плен объятий, Токио на мгновение видит отражение чего-то, что может идентифицировать лишь как тень собственной боли. Страха. Смятения. Она не знает, чего им будет стоить вызволение Рио, но он не может не знать. И в этот раз, вероятно, всё пройдёт намного хуже - страх Серхио не имеет отношения ни к нему, ни к ней, ни к Рио или кому-либо ещё из команды. Но он не собирается отступать от своего слова - как и Лиссабон. Это ясно даже ей.

Ухода Токио, впрочем, как и её присутствия, не замечает ни один из них. И вскоре, шутливо ворча, Серхио изгоняет Ракель в душ, со вздохом принимаясь перестилать кровать, исключая возможность соседства в ночи хотя бы с одной из песчинок. Запасная простыня на каждое утро, встреченное ею в игривом настроении, всегда заготовлена им заранее. 

И когда Ракель, едва ли успев закончить мытье, выскальзывает из ванной, вновь норовя плюхнуться на кровать и смять скучную гладь всегда идеально белых простыней, он ловко и подготовлено перехватывает её на середине пути. Смеётся, крепко прижимая к себе, и Ракель заливается смехом в ответ. 

Он слышен даже в другой части дома, где Токио с грохотом опускает кофейник на столешницу. В её душе шевелится что-то тёмное, неидентифицируемое, настолько похожее на зависть, что ей даже не хочется в этом разбираться. И Токио спешит выбраться из дома, пока её дурной характер не взял верх над сентиментальностью. 

Парочка влюблённых не замечает и этого, хотя входная дверь, кажется, готова сорваться с петель, прощаясь с Токио. 

\- Ты ужасна! 

Серхио качает головой, явно подразумевая иное, прежде, чем Ракель вовлекает его в череду головокружительных поцелуев. И вскоре оба скрываются в ванной комнате, позабыв и о непривычной тишине пустого без половины их семьи дома, и о тревожных гостях, и о песке на измятых простынях.


End file.
